Phil Parsons
Phil Parsons (born November 8, 1968) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Nappa in Dragon Ball. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Researcher (ep23) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2017) - Meraize (Announced) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Akasaka (ep7), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Judge (ep4), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Burton (ep8), Cedric Brandel (ep1) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Soichiro Sakurada *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Akuma (ep36), Daisya's Father (ep37), Rido (ep52), Additional Voices *Date A Live (2014) - Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Endride (2016) - King Delzaine (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Mitsuo Arata *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2006) - Major General Hakuro, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Captain Buccaneer, Major General Hakuro (ep46), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Shidamaru (ep7), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Sparrow Guildy, Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Azazel *Hyouka (2017) - Janitor (ep1), Omichi (ep6), Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2016) - Conductor (ep6; Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Li, Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2010) - Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Foreman (ep8), Noble Bishop (ep7), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Haruhiko's Stepfather (ep13), Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2017) - Man With Scar (Announced) *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2016) - Jabra, Jesus Burgess, Ramba (ep468), Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Nigun Grid Lewin *Peach Girl (2007) - Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Aget (ep15; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Lonely Rider (ep7), Additional Voices *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Additional Voices *Solty Rei (2007) - John Kimberly (ep8) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Fukushima, Slotnik (ep4) *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Fujikawa (ep8), Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Teacher (ep8), Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Renji Yomo *Toriko (2013) - Bourbo *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008) - Secretary, Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Captain Buccaneer (ep15) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Age: Dawn of the Seeker (2012) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Shigeru Aoba *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Shigeru Aoba *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Shigeru Aoba *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Staff Officer *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Borma *Harmony (2016) - Elder *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - Saga 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Borma *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Caldarius, Supervisor Antem *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lost Legion Infantry#1 *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Pirate Rat, Savage *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas (2005) - Nappa *Halo Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *LocoCycle (2013) - Road Rashers *Smite (2013) - Apollo *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball: Origins (2008) - Bear Man (Police A), Leopard Man, Pteradon *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast (2009) - Nappa *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Nappa *Dragon Ball FighterZ (2018) - Nappa *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Nappa *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (2014) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 (2003) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (2005) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Great Ape Nappa, Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit (2008) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team (2010) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (2011) - Nappa *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect (2012) - Nappa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (111) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (103) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2018. Category:American Voice Actors